A Conversation With Jeanne
by Akira Cat
Summary: During the French Revolution and the Reign of Terror, Francis Bonnefoy, personification of France; was isolated in a tower while in the state of madness by his own people. They even say that he talks to the air but to Francis, he is talking to Jeanne.


I'm glad you came again Jeanne. I was starting to think you weren't going to talk to me today but bless your heart you always come to me when I need you most. Even when the tower is too high to climb, you still manage to visit me without fail. My neck still itches from last night, I keep scratching but the itch remains. My servant's worry and the doctor keep asking the same questions: "When was the last time you had anything to eat? Are you drinking enough water? Has the medicine I gave you been helping you with your sleeping problems?" But I just want the itch at my neck and the ache in my stomach to stop. That's all I want him to do. Make it stop.

I'm sure if you were here, you'd stop this madness; you'd stop the suffering of the people, starving and spilling each other's blood. My beloved Jeanne… you'd bring peace. You'd stop everyone screaming. If you did that, I'm sure my headaches would disappear.

It's strange how a personification of a nation, as powerful as they are, be controlled by ordinary people's thoughts, feelings… human beings decide whether the next breath we take will make us choke or carry on like normal. Does this mean that we are the people? I hope not. Even if I am immortal, I want to be me not other people. I want to be me like the birds are birds and the fish are fish. I want Francis Bonnefoy to be Francis Bonnefoy. If I were me, everything I have in my heart, the things I do worst or best would make me happy and I wouldn't be afraid of anything. Death would not scare me for as long as I die as me and not just as other people, I would embrace heaven.

A curious thought just popped into my head: I wonder if you died as yourself Jeanne? No… you would never do that. You're too selfless to die as you; you died as the many people who supported you and the sinners who went against you; right to the moment the crimson flames burnt you alive. You did, didn't you? Even in death, you were so kind. Like God's son, you sacrificed yourself for the good of man. Well, I call it a sacrifice even though it was really treachery. But I don't want to taint your holy name anymore than those bastards already have mon cherie. You will remain innocent and pure, I'll make sure of that.

Ugh… stupid itch! It won't stop… It still goes on. How long will it be before I'm completely better? How long will it be before I am allowed out? What am I saying? I'm a nation! I can do what I want! I don't care if I'm sick, I am a nation and I will not let mere human beings control my life! They even say I'm talking to air but they can't see you! I can see you so why can't they? They're blind to someone as holy as you because they've been so absorbed in the violence it's become an obsession!

… I'm sorry. I'm just fed up of this stomachache, the itch on my neck, and the migraine from all the people screaming! I hate it! I just want it all to stop! I just want it all to stop… My sweet Jeanne I want you to stay but if you're uncomfortable with my erratic behavior, you can go. I can always wait until the chaos ends and all the pains in my body disappear. Then I'll be in a good enough mood to talk to you again.

!

**Taking a break from uni work and "To Francis from Jeanne" to bring you a vignette I wrote for a vignette challenge on DeviantArt. Although it's under the name FranceyPantsLOL on DA, it's still the same AkiraCat who wrote it, just on an RP account.**

**This is for AskTheMaidOfOrleans who asked for a Freanne story and this is what I came up with. Before you guys ask, this is set during the French Revolution and the Reign of Terror and at this time, I believe Francis would have been suffering from the madness, so much so that he believes he's actually talking to Jeanne. Lack of food and water around the time could also be a part of this delusion.**

**I've also listened the song "Si J'etais Moi" by the talented Zazie while writing this and you guys should listen to her music! It's so awesome!**

**If you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'd like to hear reviews from you guys. **


End file.
